Season 2, Episode 4
by Mysterygirl102
Summary: (My Hero Sqweep) Believing that Sqweep saved him from drowning, B.O.B willing becomes the alien child's lifelong servant as a way of repayment. B.O.B's service however begins to annoy Sqweep and believe the only way to end his service is to even the score by having B.O.B save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the fourth episode to the second season. The plot of this episode is similar to the "My Hero" from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, and "Yumi Saves Kaz" Episode from Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi. Some of you could probably predict the plotline, but enjoy.**

My Hero Sqweep

Sqweep was in her bedroom, working on an earth studies project for school as usual when all of a sudden, she heard what sounded like someone screaming for help. Curious, she wondered around the base trying to find out where it was coming from. She looked everywhere but the source of cries for help was nowhere to found inside the base, so she decided to look outside. That was where she discovered that it was B.O.B crying for help. He was lying face down in a puddle of water, waving his arms frantically and lifting his head up every now and again to cry help. He was crying for help because he thinks that he's drowning, being too brainless to realize that he was only lying face down and to just stand up.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! I'M DROWNING!" B.O.B cried out again. Sqweep rolled her eyes, annoyed by B.O.B's stupidity. She walked into the puddle and pulled him out. B.O.B stilled cried out for help and waved his arms after he got pulled out but then looked up and realized that he was not lying in the puddle anymore. Seeing Sqweep, B.O.B picked up the little alien child and hugged her in a tight squeeze, happy that she save him from drowning.

"Sqweep! You saved my life! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he said to her, still hugging her in a squeeze so tight she could breathe.

"I cant breath" she wheezed. Link, Susan, Dr. Cockroach, Coverton, Sta'abie, Vornicarn, General Monger and everyone else on the base came running outside to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hey! What was all the cries for help about?" Link asked.

"A near death experience was stoped!" B.O.B told him, letting go of Sqweep who began to gasp for air.

"B.O.B, you saved Sqweep's life!" Susan said to him feeling proud of him.

"I did?" B.O.B asked confused. Everyone clapped for what they though was B.O.B act of bravery for whatever danger it was- everyone except for Coverton and Sta'abie who both looked at him with Jealousy.

"No, No, No, you got it all twisty tailed around." B.O.B told them when he finally realized what was going on "_Sqweep_ saved _me_. She is my knight in shining armor. My Superman."

Everyone was silent for a moment. They were wondering what on earth had Sqweep saved B.O.B from until Sqweep explained "B.O.B was just lying face down in a puddle. Knowing that he was too brainless to realize he could have just stood up, I dragged him out myself."

"And for that, I'm going to thank you by agreeing to be your servant for the rest of my life." B.O.B told Sqweep smiling "It's the only way I can repay you."

Sqweep felt both appreciative and reluctant at the same time. Appreciative because having a servant to do things for you-I mean who wouldn't want that? And reluctant because it is brainless B.O.B being the servant and who knows what sort of trouble could be caused by brainless servant. Not want to reject B.O.B's offer to become her servant and thereby hurting his feelings she reluctantly said "Sure, okay, why not?"

"Yay! From now on, you are my master, master Sqweep." B.O.B told the alien child. Sqweep wasn't the only one had a bad feeling about the whole thing, everybody else had a bad feeling about it as well. Everybody except for Coverton and Sta'abie who were now jealous of Sqweep because now the alien child had someone to do servant work for her.

**Please review what you think of this episode so far. Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Sorry for the delay, again I have been busy with other things latly. Enjoy chapter 2**

The next morning, Sqweep was in her bed sleeping when all of a sudden, she rolled over into something warm and sticky causing the alien child to wake up. When she opened her eyes she discovered that what she had just rolled over was a bowl of oatmeal, what was even more surprising was the different kinds of food that was found in her bedroom. It was a smorgasbord, completed with stacks of pancakes with maple syrup, toast spread with butter, plates of bacon and eggs and all other sorts of breakfast food. At first she didn't know who left all of this for her, but then she realized it was B.O.B who left it out for her when she heard the sound of a trumpet being played very badly and saw a red carpet being rolled into her room. B.O.B came into her room, revealing that he is the one playing the trumpet.

"Good morning your heroness!" B.O.B said with a smile "What do you think of the red carpet treatment? Did you enjoy your breakfast in bed?"

"Well…. Uh…. You didn't have to go to so much trouble." Sqweep said with a nervous smile.

"Trouble? Hahahaha no trouble at all." B.O.B said as he cleaned up all the food in the room, not seeing that Sqweep hasn't had a chance to eat any of it yet "You're getting this kind of service every morning."

"Every morning?" Sqweep said, she didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes! It's the least I can do for my hero!" B.O.B told the alien child.

"Well… uh…. That's very nice of you." Sqweep said trying to think of a way to get rid of B.O.B "But right now I have to uh… clean my room!"

B.O.B gasp in shock at what he had just heard his hero say "Clean your room? That's servant work. I'll clean your room for you!"

With that, B.O.B left the room and came back a few minutes later with a mop and a large tub filled with soapy water. Sqweep watched in nervousness as B.O.B dunked the mop into the water and began to mop the floor in her room while singing a song. Not knowing that he was supposed to ring the mop out before he starts to mop, B.O.B got water everywhere making it really slippery. As he moped the floor, he sang a song and danced at the same. He moved gracefully until he made messed up on a spin and slipped, sliding across the floor and crashing into Sqweep. The alien child knew she had to do something about this and fast.

**Later that day**

Sqweep tried to be as quiet as possible as she passed B.O.B as he was busy washing her clothes in a little metal tub with a scrub board as he sung a little song.

**B.O.B (singing):** This little shirty went to market

This little shirty stayed home

This little shirty ate roast beef

This little shirty had none

And this little shirty cried wee wee wee wee all the way home

Sqweep had manage to sneak passed him before he realized he was out of shirts to wash. When he realized this, he responded with "Well what do you know, fresh out of Sqweep shirts." Before he went off to find some other servant work to do for Sqweep.

The alien child didn't know what to do. B.O.B's servant work was starting to get on her nerves. She planned on going to the recreation room to ask Link, Susan and Dr. Cockroach on how to make B.O.B stop without hurting his feelings.

**Find out what happens next in the next chapter. Sorry this one is so short. Please review **


End file.
